The present invention relates to a resource control method and system for allocating virtual computer resources, storage resources, and network resources within a system that runs a business application on a virtual computer.
Conventionally, the resource to be allocated was determined in advance. Resource allocation was carried out after comparing the resource's fixed value with the actual performance. Further, computer system resources were targeted for allocation. Storage resources were not targeted for allocation.
A conventional method disclosed, for instance, by Japanese Patent Laid-Open (PCT) No. 530780/2002 permits reconfiguration for optimizing the computer system capacities for processing an application by using a virtual computer operating technology in order to allocate a programmable logic resource to a plurality of application functions on the basis of a comparison between performance measurements taken in a computer system and prescribed performance requirements.